Missing her
by CeciliaTallis
Summary: Serena is gone to London to finish university for five years now and Rei is waiting back home in New York for her. Bad at summaries...SerenaxRei
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, this fanfic is only for pure entertainment and nothing more, I just felt like doing this because it popped into my head out of nowhere. Don't worry for the ones who read my story called memories, I'm not done with it yet just wanted to write this before I forgot about it.**

**Disclaimer: Sailor moon is not mine…**

P.S. Serena is OOC and is a tomboy

As I looked at the phone, I couldn't help but wonder, would she call me? Would she want to know how I am, how I felt? How everything was going?

As I kept on starring at the phone in front of me, time passed by in a flash, when just seconds ago the beautiful morning sun now became dead of night. My eyes now felt dry, I looked away telling myself she wouldn't call, not anymore. I got up and walked to my bedroom and closed my door. Darkness surrounded me. I fell on my bed closing my eyes, waiting for the next day to come.

ring ring the ringing reach my ears as I tried to get out of bed with sheets tangling in my legs prevented me to do so.

I stumbled out of bed and ran towards the phone.

'' Hello?'' I say out of breath.

'' Serena? It's me Rei.'' I sigh and a smile tugs on the corner of my mouth. ''I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, Grandpa kept me busy on the temple.''

''It's okay, I wasn't expecting your call anyway.'' I lied, knowing full well that I was waiting patiently for this phone call.

''Did I wake you?'' She asked.

'' No, I was just about to go to bed but it doesn't matter, I'd rather talk to you.'' I said while knowing she was smiling on the other side.

'' How's you studies in Europe?'' My smile went away when I realized again that I was practically on the other side of the world from her.

'' It's going great, one more year and I'm finally going to be a lawyer.'' I said, proud of myself that I made it this far in my future career.

'' It's really nice to hear that. God, do you realize it's been five years since I haven't seen you?'' She said sadly.

'' I realized that a long time ago and I miss you so much.'' I said tears brimming in my eyes.

'' Me too… will you come to New York this Christmas?''

'' No, I can't I need to finish my final work, but I wish I could one day just to see you.'' I say longing to be holding my loved one in my arms again.

'' Oh…well, I guess I'll see you when you finish university.'' I can hear the disappointment in her voice and I grow sadder by the second. A distant call was heard screaming a name.

'' Sorry Serena, I've got to go, Grandpa needs me.''

'' Oh, well then I guess I'll talk to you some other time, I've got to go to bed anyway got a big day tomorrow.'' I say hurriedly knowing I just have to study.

'' Ok, well…''

'' Bye. '' I say lastly and almost forgetting those three precious words. '' I love you.'' Hoping she will return those words to me.

'' I love you too.'' She said as I heard a grin forming on her lips.

I slowly put the phone back where it was and walked back to my bed with a bigger smile then the first time I had entered and fell on my bed again and slowly drifted to sleep dreaming of the one I love.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The rays of the morning sun light woke me up. I got dressed and skipped breakfast as always, well, only since I came here. I grabbed my book bag and walked out onto the streets of London and approached the bigger building in front of me 'University of Cambridge' it was written in big bold letters. The snow fell from the sky and covered itself everywhere. I passed a nearby jewellery shop and look in the glass to see this beautiful sapphire necklace and a single thought rushed in my head 'Rei' it was the color of her eyes. I had to look away, knowing full proof that I couldn't give it to her this Christmas and I am low on money. I started walking towards the university thinking of the gorgeous rock and her.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

''Serena you better stop studying, exams are months away and you'll become a bookworm like that.'' My friend Molly cried out as she approached me in the library, I could hear the faint 'shh' from one of the librarians across from us. Molly gave her a look that made me laugh but realized it was too loud since the librarian gave me one of her famous cold stares.

Molly sat beside me as she starts talking about her day and her 'dreamy professor' in her microbiology class.

''…was your day?'' was all I caught from one of her long sentences, I couldn't care less about her day all I needed was silence and my book.

''I'm sorry what was that?''I asked politely remembering what happened last time I hadn't listened to her.

'' I said, how was your day?'' She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

'' Well, it wasn't fantastic like yours but like you should know I've only been going to my courses and studying in this god forsaken library.'' She laughed at that comment.

'' Hey, my day wasn't fantastic as you say it is, but on to serious matters.''

Uh-oh that can be only one thing.

'' Are you going home next week for the Christmas holidays?'' she asked.

I sigh.

'' Molly, you know I can't, I don't have enough money and I don't have time to spend Christmas holiday with anybody but my books, too much precious studying time wasted on just going back home and celebrating something I don't really believe in.'' I seem to keep on telling her year after year but she doesn't seem to listen to me.

'' Oh my god, Serena you're a disappointment to me, your missing your holiday with your friends, family and you know that Rei girl you've been talking about for nearly five years now, just because your wasting your 'precious studying time' what am I going to do with you?'' she said shaking her head in disappointment.

'' Hey! I also said because I don't have plenty of money to spend on a trip to get to New York and plus what am I going to buy Rei? Exactly! If I don't have enough money for a plane ticket then I don't have enough money for a present!'' I whispered loudly.

Actually no, scratch that, I screamed loudly.

Before she could even say anything, I picked up my books and walked away from her and out of the building.

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

I walked the crowded streets of London, as the snow kept on falling and the wind blew my shoulder length hair into my sad blue eyes, my hands were in my pockets trying to keep warm and my eyes were stuck watching the snowy pavement as I walked. I looked around me to see if I hadn't gotten lost and for a split second caught the sight of the sapphire necklace I saw this morning through the glass window. I couldn't help it, I had to go in and see it.

The jingling of the bells rang through my ears as I walked in; I walked around looking for the necklace, kind of like a mission for me right now.

''Can I help you?'' I hear a deep voice behind me say. I turned around, greeted by a sight of an elder man.

I smile and say '' Yes, I'm looking for that sapphire necklace you have displayed in front of your store.''

He smiles back '' Of course, please follow me.'' as he proceeded to show me the said object.

A few minutes later, he opens a long white box which contained the beautiful sapphire sparkling at me and I knew at that instant I had to get it for her.

'' How much?'' I asked looking up from the necklace.

'' It's about one thousand and two hundred euros.'' He said closing the box and putting it on the counter.

Bloody hell! How can a stupid piece of jewellery be so expensive?

I sigh for the fifth time today. '' I can't afford it.'' I said as I turn to walk away.

'' Well, I could give it to you now and you can pay me whenever, I'll even lower the price for you, say seven hundred euros?'' he says quickly before I left.

I turn around surprised of him to even consider that option to me.

'' I would love to, but why do you give me such an offer?'' I asked approaching him once again.

'' Well, for a gorgeous woman like you should have at least something beautiful to complete you.'' He said smiling ''so, is that an offer? Or should I put it back in its cage in front of the store?''

I smile brightly at him. '' You've got yourself a deal.'' I said while he proceeded to wrap it up for me.

'' Have a wonderful day, miss.'' He said while he handed me the necklace, I smile and said the same.

I walked out the door and for the first time today, I put on one of my best smiles.

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ok here is the first chapter, I'll only do more is if I get some reviews :) please.


	2. Chapter 2

'' It's so beautiful.'' Molly said as she traced the necklace with her fingers. I smile and walked to my kitchen putting the cups of tea in the sink.

'' I know, but the question is, why the hell did I buy it? I can't give it to Rei since I'm not seeing her for Christmas.'' I cried out loud while walking back in the living room where Molly sat.

'' Well…you could always give it to me.'' She said slowly and I looked at her with a blank stare. '' I'm guessing that's a no.'' she said as I nodded my head.

All of a sudden Molly sat up and I could see the shining light bulb on top of her head.

'' Of course! Why didn't I think of this? Oh, I've got a great idea!'' she said bouncing around.

'' I can see that.'' I said looking at her scared she might break something.

'' Ok, well it's not really an idea it's a proposition!'' she said looking at me with these big racoon eyes.

'' I-''

'' Don't answer that, the thing is since you didn't lose money buying this, yet, you still have and amount of money to get a plane ticket for New York! Now you get to go there and come back and you can loan some of your parent's money for the rest of the year! God, I wonder how I got so smart!'' She said cutting me off.

'' Right. Look Molly, you're a genius for coming up with that but I don't think my parents will love the idea of me loaning money from them.'' I sighed and got up from my seat only to be pushed back down onto it.

'' Then I'll loan you money, think of it Serena, I've got to much money for me to spend and you don't even have to pay me back, just please, go have a good time with your friends and family.'' She said looking at me with her puppy eyes.

'' Molly I don't th-'' I was cut off by her angry look and you never want to mess with Molly when she gives you that look, trust me, I learned it from experience.

'' Alright Molly, but I owe you big time because of this and you do know that our only vacation days are for four days.'' Her smile got bigger by each word coming out of my mouth; I think her face is going to crack from it.

'' Thank god! I thought you were going to spend another lonely Christmas! You know, that's not healthy.''

xoxoxoxoxoxox

I walked through the airport after getting my ticket. I finally decided to go for the holidays; I can't wait to see the look on their faces when I surprise them with my visit, especially her. Molly walks along side of me since she is going to back to Toronto to see her family too.

'' So, how are you feeling? Nervous, excited?!'' she asked suddenly as we walked up to my gate.

'' Oh you know this and that.'' I said with a smile that adorns my lips. '' I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and a happy new year.'' I said giving her a tight hug ''and thank you so much for helping me I couldn't be more thankful for amazing friend like you.'' I said pulling away, still having that smile on my lips.

'' And I wish you the best wishes also and your welcome, now you have everything prepared, right? My plan HAS to work!'' she says looking at me carefully.

'' Yes, I've already got everything planned only my mother knows I'm coming so she gave every single detail of where they'll be having the party and at what time. So don't worry about me, I'll be fine.'' I said.

'' Great! Well have a great time I got to go to my gate now.'' We hugged again for the last time.

'' Bye, I'll see you in four days.'' I say as she walks off waving goodbye.

'' Don't you dare open a single book over there, if you do I'll kick your ass way down to hell!'' She screams as I look at her retreating figure, smiling but still scared out of my mind.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

'' Finally'' I sigh as I got off the plane stretching a bit. I yawn as I walk over to the baggage's area.

I walked out into the cold morning air; I looked at my watch and re-adjusted it for the right time. I looked around for a cab. ''TAXI!'' I screamed out onto the streets as my arm is out waving over one.

Again, finally I got one and after putting my luggage into the trunk I buckled up in the back seat.

'' Where to?'' the driver asks, I gave him an address as he pulled out of the airport fuss.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

'' Here we are missy, that'll be seventy-five dollars.'' He said pulling his hand out for the money which I handed him.

''Thank you.'' I smiled and got out to take the luggage.

I walked up to the door and knocked. I waited patiently for a few minutes until the door flew open as I meet my mother's face. I smile as she looks a bit stun to see me all of a sudden.

''Oh my god, Serena.'' She whispered and suddenly I had to drop my luggage as she flew in the air and hugged me tightly.

'' Oh my god oh my god oh my god! I wasn't expecting to see you so soon!'' she said eagerly pulling me away and looking at me head to toe. ''you've changed so much! My god Serena you're so beautiful.'' She continued to talk as she pulled me inside the house ''don't worry your dad and brother are gone for the rest of the day but they will be at the party when you come, and you do remember tonight is when you come for the Christmas party at Lita's place, right?'' she questioned me as we sat down on the blue sofa.

'' Yes, of course how could I forget.'' I said quietly.

Silence overcame us.

She giggled a bit and I looked up to see what was funny. ''What?'' I asked.

'' You have such a strange accent. Almost as if you were British. Oh my, my beautiful young daughter as changed so much for the past five years I wonder what everyone will think when you walk in that room. I'm sure they'll say 'who is that gorgeous lady' and then boom you surprise them.'' She said becoming excited again.

'' Ok, don't get to excited and get a heart attack mum it's just me, your daughter, I haven't changed a bit. Look, I'm going to go get prepared for tonight, ok? You have to call me when I can come to the party but for now I have more important manners to attend to.'' I said standing up and walking to my old bedroom.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
